


Armiger Bingo

by StonesFics



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Ignis has the braincell, Lore? In this economy?, Noctis is a lil shit, Short and Silly, kind of crack, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonesFics/pseuds/StonesFics
Summary: “Armiger Bingo,” Noctis answered simply, gesturing to their piles of junk.“‘Armiger Bingo’?” Ignis repeated, lifting an eyebrow.Prompto nodded. “Yeah, Armiger Bingo! So, like, you know how sometimes you just throw things into your Armiger space without really thinking or just on reflex? Well, Noct and I clean out ours by playing a game of bingo! We make up bingo cards‒” he held his up for Ignis to see better‒ “and then we fill them out with things that we think the other would have in his Armiger. First one to bingo gets ten gil!”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Armiger Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> AKA I once again bastardized the magic system and lore for my own amusement.

“Okay, let’s see… a broken pen, a paper menu that I think is from Lestallum, and a bag of chips.”

“Two spots, hell yeah.”

The Armiger was a very useful and powerful sort of magic. As it was understood, the Kings of Lucis were all connected to the Crystal and that connection gave them access to some sort of pocket dimension to use at their discretion.

“Empty water bottle, a paperclip, and Gladio’s romance novel that he still thinks he left at the Leville.”

“OMG, dude, he’s totally gonna kill you.”

“Yeah, probably.”

The Armiger was mainly used by the King and his retinue to store their weapons and magical stuff like potions. It was seemingly infinite and could store a whole armory. Very useful when you’re traveling and constantly having to fight things.

“I got some chapstick, a chocobo feather, and… whose mitten is this?”

“Dunno. Never seen it. It’s just the one?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

When Prompto first saw Noctis pull something out of thin air in a flourish of blue crystals, he was absolutely mystified. He couldn’t understand his friend’s casual attitude about being able to _pull shit out of freaking thin air_ and when he was given access to it in a big fancy ceremony, he was so nervous about mistreating it. It was a gift from the Astrals and something to be respected. He would use it to store the firearms he would use to protect his best friend and nothing else.

“I got a three of spades, deodorant, and a knitting needle.”

“You knit?”

“Nope.”

However, after traveling for months on end with only two suitcases that he had brought thinking he was going to a wedding, he started to get Noct’s attitude. It became less of a mystical magical gift of the gods, and more a very convenient place to store everything he owned and didn’t have space to carry around. Pulling shit from thin air and putting it back was just everyday life now.

And now he was pulling a bunch of trash from it. 

“Can of tuna, the cactuar we bought and then forgot to give to Talcott, and half of a burger. Can I still eat this?”

“Ha! Bingo! Hand over the ten gil!”

“Dammit! Just another case of the 1% robbing the poor blind. Absolutely tragic!”

“Pay up, peasant.”

“What are you two doing?”

Noctis and Prompto looked up from their spots on the haven ground to look at Ignis. The advisor was eyeing them and their piles with a look on his face that promised a lecture was in their future.

“Armiger Bingo,” Noctis answered simply, gesturing to their piles of junk.

“‘Armiger Bingo’?” Ignis repeated, lifting an eyebrow.

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, Armiger Bingo! So, like, you know how sometimes you just throw things into your Armiger space without really thinking or just on reflex? Well, Noct and I clean out ours by playing a game of bingo! We make up bingo cards‒” he held his up for Ignis to see better‒ “and then we fill them out with things that we think the other would have in his Armiger. First one to bingo gets ten gil!”

Ignis leaned over to study Prompto’s sheet of paper, adjusting his glasses. Then he straightened back up and his gaze fell on Noctis. “Prompto, are you aware that Noctis can see into and has access to our Armiger spaces as well? They’re only extensions of his.”

“What?!” Prompto yelled, scandalized. “That’s cheating! You already knew what I had before we started! Give me back my gil!”

Noctis pouted. “Thanks a lot, Specs.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Gladio chose that moment to walk over, looking at the piles curiously. “What’s with the trash piles over here. Wait a minute... is that my book? I’ve been looking for that for three weeks!”

“Prompto hid it in his Armiger space.”

Prompto let out an indinant squawk, looking at Noctis in betrayal. “No, I didn’t! It was in Noct’s!”

“Nope, I saw it in there, I swear. I pulled it out to give back to you, Gladio.”

“Noct!”

Ignis sighed, standing back and watching the bickering. Twenty years old with the fate of the land on their shoulders and they still somehow manage to act like three year olds. It was a step up from the sullen mood Noctis would fall into, crushed by the weight of the responsibility he has. But would it kill them to not treat the Power of Kings like it was some toy?

A shout of alarm pulled Ignis out of his musings and he zoned back in just in time to watch Gladio heft Prince Noctis onto his left shoulder with Prompto already on his right trying to wiggle free.

“Gladio, I order you to put us down!”

“Not happening. You're both going for a swim.”

“Iggy! Help!”

Somehow Ignis’s legs did not move to assist the boys in their escape, staying firmly planted on the stone of the haven. Instead he pulled out a half empty can of Ebony, sipped at it, watched Gladio walk further towards the small lake. They could use the cleaning anyways. And Ignis could use the quiet.

“Wait, no warping! That’s not fair! Get back here, Noct! Gladio’s gonna drown me!!”

“I’ll remember you fondly!”

Ignis couldn’t hold back a snort and shook his head. Never change, Noctis. Never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Gladio throws Prompto like a javelin and he tackles Noctis, killing him instantly. That's what you get for being a little shit, Noct.  
> Thank you for reading! I straight up wrote this at, like, 5am when I couldn't sleep and then the next day revisited it and thought it was stupid and hilarious so here it is. If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and/or a kudos! Also make sure to check out my other works! :)


End file.
